The present invention relates to an interactive intelligent interface in an information processing system by which the system can flexibly cope with the physical handicaps of a user client of the system.
In the conventional interactive intelligent interface, a system user (or a client) operates a system (or a server) in accordance with some operating procedures defined in the system, see for example, BUSINESS COMMUNICATION, Vol. 19, No. 6 (1982), pp. 58-63. In the operating procedures taught by this prior art, only a system user having a sufficient capacity (or ability) to operate the system can perform a desired procedure. Therefore, problems when users have insufficient capacity to operate the system. For example, user may need a lot of time for performing a desired procedure. Also, if a system user who desires to utilize a CD (cash dispenser) is not suited to physical requirements of the system including the possession of a stature not smaller than a predetermined value, a visual acuity not lower than a predetermined value and an ability to operate a touch sensor switch, the system user cannot enjoy service from the CD.